


Small

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Seth Rollins is a Tiny Dicked Loser [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, M/M, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, expect a lot of seth sph from me lmao, this is just. filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: He wishes he could say something in retaliation, but he can’t, not when Finn’s right.Or, Finn fucks Seth's boyfriend and makes fun of Seth for having a small dick





	Small

Roman’s head is shoved into the pillows, hair haloed around him as he drooled. Needy, desperate noises eek from his throat, interspersed with words half-formed before a noise unfailingly cut him off. The noises are almost lost in the noise Finn’smaking as his hips slap into Roman’s ass. The older man’s hands are gripping Roman’s hips, using the leverage to tug Roman back against his cock. 

Roman’s so hard he’s dripping, cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust. He’s limp, lost to the pleasure. It doesn’t impede Finn any, as the Irishman seems unaffected by Roman’s listlessness. Roman’s hands are gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white, the only sign of life in his body.

Seth whimpers, low in his throat, as his cock throbs. His hands feel frozen though, balled into fists against his thighs. His face is flushed, hot, burning with embarrassment and shame. The scene in front of him is  _ dirty _ , especially as he sees Roman’s eyes cross.

“You like seeing me fuck your boy, Rollins?” Finn asks, turning his head to look at Seth folding in the armchair shoved in the corner of the room. His pace doesn’t falter- if anything, he speeds up, fingers digging deeper.

“I-I.” His voice dies under Finn’s gaze. Seth can’t speak, even if he wanted to. His brain just won’t work, not when he’s seeing Roman get fucked so hard he’s sliding up the bed a little. He’s never seen Roman like this, never seen him speechless, drooling, not even that time he and Dean fucked Roman together. 

Roman makes a noise high in his throat, somewhere between a sob and a squeal. Seth’s never heard a noise like that, not from Roman, not in any context. He never makes high pitched noises, not like that. Seth whines, quiet, as his fingers spasm against his leg. His cock is hard enough to cut glass, pulsing against his thigh. He’s leaked enough precome to soak a spot through his underwear, the fabric rough and sticky against his dick.

Finn must have heard the noise, because he gives a harsh laugh. “No wonder your boy came to me.” He punctuates the sentence with a rough thrust, leaving Roman choking on his own tongue. “You’d never be able to satisfy him with that  _ toy _ between your legs.”

Seth’s arousal doesn’t flag even at the degradation. His face heats further, and he has to look away. He wishes he could say something in retaliation, but he  _ can’t _ , not when Finn’s right. Finn’s cock is  _ huge _ , thick and uncut and enough to leave Roman keening. Seth’s dick is... _ not _ .

“Fuck, fuck, harder. Fuck, it’s so good.” Roman moans, forcing his back into a steeper arch, pushing more of Finn’s cock into him. “It’s never-fuck.” He moans, arms giving out, the last bit of tension seeping out of him. He  _ comes _ , completely untouched, come pouring out of him in a quantity unlike anything Seth’s ever seen. Seth’s never seen him come  _ just _ from being fucked either. “I-it’s never been that good before.”

Seth’s vision whites out, and he has to grab his cock. The touch is  _ toomuchnotenough _ all at once. He’s like a livewire, a firework, about to go off at any fucking second. 

Finn doesn’t seem to notice- or care- that Roman just jizzed from getting plowed, just grips Roman’s hips better and tilts his hips so he can fuck Roman better. “You ever make your boy come like this? Huh? Ever  _ please _ him like this, leave him unable to speak? Leave him fucked out and spent? Fucked so dumb he can’t speak, can’t do anything other than drool? Your useless little  _ toy _ ever fulfill him like a real man’s cock?”

The filth keeps pouring, degradation and humiliation as Finn fucks Roman silly. Seth’s stripping his dick raw, too much friction and too little lube, but he’s too desperate to care. He can’t focus on where to look- Roman’s blissed-out face and the puddle of drool against the pillow, Finn’s dick stretching Roman out, Roman’s cock trying to get hard against, Finn’s vicious grip, the look on the oldest man’s face, the sneer directed at him. His vision goes fuzzy as he comes in his hand, whining around the knuckles of his free hand.

Seth comes back to Finn grabbing him by the chin. He’s still hard, cock dripping precome, bobbing in front of Seth’s face. “Your toy can’t hold out? Can’t last?” He asks, fingers digging into Seth’s jaw. Seth can barely grasp the meaning of the words, too, for the lack of a better word,  _ hypnotized _ by Finn’s dick. He’s salivating, can’t help but think about sucking Finn’s dick, letting him fuck his throat raw.

Finn slaps him, just hard enough to get his attention. “I know you’re never near a real man’s dick like this, but at least try and pay attention.” He snaps, smile sharp and rude. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and lick your boy clean? Maybe you can make him feel good that way, since your baby dick can’t do that.” 

Seth practically trips over himself in his hurry to obey. Finn laughs cruelly, but it’s background noise as Seth kneels behind Roman. His boyfriend is laying in his own spunk, too fucked out to care. He whimpers when Seth tilts hip hips up and shudders when the pad of Seth’s thumb slips into him.

As he withdraws, a trickle of cum slides out as well, leaking down and pooling against his balls. Seth licks it up, the drag of his tongue making Roman sob in overstimulation. Seth’s careful in his movements, as gentle as he can be as he curls his tongue inside Roman’s stretched hole. 

Roman can’t seem to decide between pulling away from the drag of Seth’s tongue and pushing back against it. Seth’s beard is leaving red burns against his thighs and the inside of his cheeks, something he’ll be sure to feel for days. 

Seth moans against Roman, hands gripping Roman’s thighs as he licks the taste of Finn’s come out of his boyfriend’s ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clown-dean on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
